hercs_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey to Crete
One possible way to get to Crete is to ride the giant tuna down from Poseidon's altar and entering through the upper left corner of the labyrinth, using an 'A' Key. But a better way exists, with more rewards. This requires that you first return to Elis. Leave Athens via the West side (in the area where the Cyclops throws boulders at you) and follow the path to return to the waterfall. Jump down to the lake and jump up the rocks in the lower left corner. Follow this path, and go left when you reach the fort. Follow the mud path to a Healing Pool. Go down from there and take the downward fork in the mud path. Keep following the trail until you drop down to some Wood Nymphs. Above them to the left, jump up to the ledge and go left to a drachma. Drop down below here into the water and swim left. This brings you near Circle's island. Swim down the right side of the lake to reach a beach, and follow the path into the town of Elis. Collect whatever goodies you can. Now, go down through the down and down towards the Spartan fort. Stick to the right side after you're past all of the mud. This leads to a smaller fort. A door there that was previously closed to you is now open, as you are a "friend of Poseidon". Enter it and drop down to a winding path. At the end, swim right to a beach, then go down and jump onto the boat. The rowers will take you Eastward to Crete. Crete At the right end of the dock, give a drachma to the soldier who "cannot be bribed" to open the gate. Jump up to the ledge above the spike floors and kill the Cretan warrior. At the first intersection, go down, jump over the floor spikes, kill the Soldiers, and grab the health heart at the bottom. Go back up and move right along the top, then drop down at the end. Circumvent the catapult for now and go down, jumping over the row of floor spikes. Give the Password to the soldier at the bottom to open the next gate.Through the gate, jump up to the platform on the right and go up to get the Bombs, then return. Go left and down, lifting the first house you reach to reveal a drachma. Go down a little further on the right. Now, if you took the short mud path to your right and followed where it led, you would return to the Minotaur's maze, consuming a 'H' Key in the process. There's no advantage to doing so, but if you only go part way along that path until the music changes, you can return to Crete and the various pickups will have regenerated. Go left from the bottom of the short mud path and down slightly to where the path splits again. Go left here and follow the road to reach a 'H' Key. Go back to the last split and go down. Go right at the bottom. Give the soldier at the end another Password to drop the gate, then go up, jump to the platform, drop down on the other side. Talk to the Blacksmith to buy Fire Spears You can also get dumbells below the house beside him, and rock spit in the upper right corner. With Fire Spears in stock, it's time to go back to Athens. Go back through the town to the catapult above the row of floor spikes. Ride it to land on a very small island. Swim up and left to reach another small beach, then up and right to one more. From here you have two options. *The first one is to take the catapult on the beach. Doing so drops you onto a path that leads to the right side of the Spartan fort. If you really want some more Keys, Spears, Drachmas and Gyros, feel free to go back there and use the reappearing item trick to gather them to your hearts content. *The second option from the beach, If you fight the Cyclops on the ledge above, jump up and follow the path past another Cyclops, you can drop down into an area with an old man selling Evil Taboos. There are also bombs under the house, and a key just sitting there waiting for you. Now you have to swim right along the upper edge of the water. There are Fish in there, and you can lure a couple over to your beach and kill them, but there will always be more, so you're gonna get bit. Swim to a second small beach with bombs and spears, then to the right some more to return to what is hopefully a familiar area. Lift the house in the upper right corner to get a gyro and ride the catapult back to the starting point of the game. No matter which character you're playing, you can now lift all of the houses to get lots of prizes, like Gyros and Drachmas. There are more Cyclopes than before, but you can handle them. (Note: Remember to kill the unreachable Cyclops on the ledge throwing boulders at you, using rains of arrows or bombs, because doing so gives you another health heart on the Bonus Pedestal just through the gates up ahead). Enemies *Cyclopes *Wood Nymphs *Cretan Warriors *Soldiers *Fish Items *Bombs *Dumbells *Fire Spears (Only in Crete, make to buy it enough to kill the Hydra.) *Rock Spit *Key *Spears *Drachmas *Gyro *Evil Taboo Next quest *Hydra Previous quest *Retrieving the Passwords Category:Herc's Adventures quest